Lucky Number Thirteen
by GeekChic12
Summary: When Rosalie sees an opportunity to give her friend the greatest Christmas present of all, she doesn't hesitate. But what's kept Edward and Bella apart all these years? Was it all just a misunderstanding? A silly tale for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Christmas 2014. ExB, AH, M
1. Plan

**A/N (long, sorry): Hey, all. Happy Holidays! :) This is the story I mentioned in my last All Yours a/n. Several months ago, I was invited to participate in Breath-of-Twilight's Countdowns for this year. I chose to participate in the Christmas one, and while I definitely bit off more than I could chew, having other fics to finish, I ultimately enjoyed writing this. It took me quite a while to get it going and get finished, between fitting the parameters of the countdown and almost constantly sick geeklets, but… here it is! (There was also a round robin type story at the end of the countdown, for which I ended up writing three chapters instead of one. Not knowing what was written before them was quite the challenge, but a pretty fun one as well.)**

**We were asked to choose from a list of fairy tales to put our own twist on, so when we get to the end, see if you can guess which one this is (very loosely) based upon. :) Christmas was our other theme, and we were asked to wait until today to post these to our own profiles. We were also required to include 'sexy times', which I'm very uncomfortable with... *doubles over with laughter* Sorry, couldn't say that with a straight face. So yeah... there will be citrus. **

**Thank you to Breath-of-Twilight for including me in this year's Countdown to Christmas! **

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Sophiacorgi for helping me so much with this. You ladies rock my socks off as always. **

**Disclaimers: SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine, including any mistakes.**

**I do not work in the business portrayed here and have taken liberties. It's all in fun. ;) **

**This is also my first real foray into third person. I hope you enjoy!**

**~XXX~**

**Chapter 1 - Plan**

"I need dicks."

Emmett choked on his coffee, dribbling some of the hot liquid onto his sweatshirt. "Jesus, Rosie. It's eight o'clock in the fucking morning. At least let me finish my breakfast before you spring some shit like that on me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and ate the last bite of her oatmeal, standing and taking her bowl to the sink. "It's never too early to talk business. Do you think you could get some of your frat brothers to come to the office? I really need some nice new dicks. Actually, one perfect dick would be great."

Emmett smirked at her. "I got your perf—"

She leaned down and kissed him, interrupting what she'd obviously predicted he would say in response. Her hand crept down to graze over the head of his growing erection, pulling a low moan from him. "This is mine," she said. "I don't share. Even if they'd never know it was you... _I'd_ know."

He licked his lips as she pulled away from him. "Got it. Anyone in particular you want me to send over?"

Rosalie's light blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling for a moment as she thought, and then she leveled them back on him with a smirk. "Any guy you've heard with a girl, who's made her scream."

Emmett gaped at her, and she winked.

She started to gather her things to leave but paused. "Oh, would Edward Cullen be on that list?"

Emmett nodded.

"Good," she said. "Make sure he comes." She laughed at her own pun and got a smile out of Emmett.

"Why? You got a thing for him I should know about?" He was half-joking, but he'd always been a little insecure in their relationship. He often wondered what a sophisticated woman like her was doing with the likes of him, but she said she loved him. And God, he loved her. So much.

"Uh, no. It's nothing like that. And I won't be seeing or handling any of the dicks anyway."

His own hard length twitched at how casually she talked about 'handling' dicks. He wanted her to handle _his_.

"How am I supposed to make them go?"

"Tell them I'll pay them just to come by." College students always needed money, and Christmas was coming up. "Deal? Around noon tomorrow?"

"Alright." He shrugged his broad shoulders and watched her move around their kitchen in one of the fuck-hot suits she'd started wearing since she opened her business. He adjusted himself and glanced at the clock, wondering if they had time for a quickie. He could just bend her right over this table, push her skirt up, and…

"Don't even think about it, loverboy." She knew that look in his eyes, the way they glazed over. "I really have to go." With a quick peck on his lips, she was out the door.

Emmett slumped in his seat, defeated. He loved being with a woman a few years older than him, and he was insanely proud of her for being brave enough to open her own business. But he hated how busy she was now. He'd just have to surprise her for lunch and hope she'd let him fuck her in her office like she had once before when they were both desperate for each other.

That thought was not helping the situation in his pants. He groaned as he stood from the table, depositing his bowl in the sink.

After rubbing one out quickly in the bathroom, Emmett was off to class, wondering how in the hell he was going to get his friends to agree to offer up their dicks to a sex toy company.

**~XXX~**

Bella was already at work when Rosalie breezed in the door, as was everyone else who wanted to keep their jobs at Venus. Rose was young, but she was sharp as a tack, and she didn't tolerate incompetence or a weak work ethic. She was tough but fair, and you always knew where you stood with her, whether you liked it or not.

Bella appreciated her no-nonsense approach. Rose didn't abide kiss-asses, and Bella had never been good at kissing ass anyway. She liked to think of herself as genuine and straightforward, or at least she tried to be.

Bella had met Rose through Emmett, whom she'd been best friends with since high school. And even though she considered Rose a friend now too, Bella never took advantage by slacking off or showing up late to work.

"Good morning, Bella. I need to see you in my office, please."

Bella's spine went stiff for a second, even though she knew she hadn't done anything to get herself into trouble with the boss. Standing at almost six feet tall, with the face of a supermodel and the brain of a Rhodes scholar, Rosalie always intimidated her a little. But Bella could hold her own, and she reminded herself of that as she closed Rose's door and took a seat at her desk.

"As you know, breaking in to the sex toy business hasn't been easy, but we're gaining ground."

Rosalie's approach had been innovative. Research showed that women bought more sex toys than men, yet most sex toy packaging seemed to be geared toward men. She'd softened the hardcore porn aspect of it and marketed more toward women.

Genius.

"I'm going to need your help tomorrow with a new project. We're going to be making some molds, and depending on how things go today, we might have quite a large group. Are you willing to pitch in?"

"Molds of…?"

"Cocks."

No nonsense.

Bella's hands shook, but that was easy to hide from Rose. Or so she hoped. She nodded confidently. She worked at a sex toy company, for Christ's sake. Cocks should be no big deal, considering she was faced with fake ones all day, every day.

"Of course. No problem."

"Good." Rose smiled at her in a way that made her slightly apprehensive, but she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

It was likely just nerves. She'd helped mold cocks once before, but she'd been more comfortable when she'd done other types of molds. Bella wasn't inexperienced with men, but being so up close and personal with a stranger's erect penis was always a little daunting.

**~XXX~**

"Okay, I went over to the frat house and found some guys who said they'd go," Emmett told Rose that evening when she got home from the office. "Flounder, Mouth, Cap, and Pinto for sure. A few more said maybe. Oh, and Edward said he'd go too."

Emmett and Edward were both in grad school, and Emmett lived with Rose, so they weren't at the frat house often. But they still went to a party here and there and had gotten to know some of the younger guys.

"Did you tell him Bella works for me?"

"No. It honestly didn't cross my mind. That thing with them was like a million years ago."

"Good."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is that good? What evil little plan do you have going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, moving closer to him and running her hands down his chest, effectively distracting him from his line of questioning. "I'm sorry I couldn't take lunch today. I missed you."

Emmett moaned as her hand trailed down to the front of his pants. "But… what about… Bella… Edward… Aw, fuck it." He molded his lips to hers and let her have her way with him right there on the purple couch in their living room.

**~XXX~**

Rosalie knew the story of how Edward and Bella had met back in their freshman year of college. After spending almost an entire evening getting to know each other during a frat party and an almost-kiss, Bella had ended up embarrassing herself and then avoided Edward at all cost after that night.

When Em had insisted Bella tell the story at dinner one night with him and Rose, it was clear to Rose that she hadn't wanted to relive it. Emmett just thought it was a funny story and wanted Rose to hear it. He was a sweetheart, but he could be really oblivious sometimes.

After throwing a tortilla chip at Emmett, which he jovially ducked, Bella had relented and launched into the story.

For as long as she'd known her, which was a couple of years now, Bella had always struck Rose as a confident woman, so she took notice of the way Bella's shoulders had hunched when she'd spoken of how she'd scurry in another direction if she saw Edward on campus after the incident. Or how she'd make sure not to show up somewhere if she knew he was there.

Emmett never could get her to go to another party at their fraternity house.

When Bella had commented that it was all for the best because Edward was out of her league anyway, Rose had scowled in disagreement. But she'd also taken note of something she'd seen in those dark brown eyes whenever Bella had said his name.

If she wasn't mistaken, and she rarely was… that something was longing.

Rose had met Edward a few times, and she thought he was a decent guy. He was in med school, so she didn't think intelligence would be a problem. He was good-looking, in a preppy sort of way. That wasn't her thing, but she could see how he would appeal to a lot of women. She also knew he'd been single for the past several months, having broken up with his girlfriend, Maggie.

And now... Rosalie had a plan.

**~XXX~**

On Tuesday at exactly twelve o'clock, Bella walked down the hall to the small office where her first client of the day was waiting. She wore her favorite midnight blue button-up blouse and charcoal slacks, knowing that a skirt would have been a mistake on a day that she'd be doing molds. She remembered from the time before that it was better for the men to stand, so she'd had to squat and bend a lot. She glanced at the name on her information sheet so she could be ready to introduce herself and did a double-take, narrowing her eyes at the paper.

_Edward?_

No. It couldn't be. They didn't provide last names, but there had to be thousands of Edwards. Millions, maybe.

Bella squared her shoulders and knocked once on the door before going in, confident in the fact that the man waiting for her in this room couldn't possibly be Edward Cul—

She stopped short with a gasp when she saw him.

An introduction wouldn't be necessary.

The shock on his face mirrored hers, which made her feel marginally better. She let her eyes roam over him for the briefest of seconds. Same chiseled jaw, same messy copper hair, same dark green eyes that had once stolen her breath. Maybe even her heart.

She'd tried but never quite succeeded in forgetting about Edward Cullen. There'd been something palpable between them, but she'd convinced herself it was probably just the alcohol that had made her feel that.

Bella released a shaky breath, shifted on her feet, and lowered her eyes to the clipboard in her hand. "Excuse me a moment."

She was nothing if not polite and professional.

After backing out into the hallway and pulling the door closed, she turned and marched straight to Rosalie's office, knocking sharply on her door.

"Did you know _he_ was coming in today?" she said in a frantic whisper.

"Yes," Rose said, never one to beat around the bush. "I had Em send in some of his frat brothers. Will it be a problem?"

Bella didn't want to show weakness or disappoint Rose. She was a business professional. She could handle this. "No." She coughed and cleared her throat to excuse the break in her voice on that little word. "No problem at all."

"Good. Hold on a second." Rose stood from her desk, and before Bella realized what she was doing, she'd reached forward and undone the top two buttons on Bella's pretty blue blouse. "There. That's better," Rose said with a wicked smile.

Bella's jaw dropped, and she looked between Rose and her now-exposed cleavage. "Wha—"

"Oh, one more thing." She fluffed Bella's hair, and Bella batted her hands away.

"Would you stop that? What the hell is going on? You…" She narrowed her eyes at her boss. "Did you _plan_ this?"

Rose arranged her face into a neutral expression. "I have no idea what you mean. Don't you have a client waiting?"

Back in boss mode, just like that.

_No nonsense, my ass._

Bella swallowed down her indignation and gave Rose a curt nod before leaving her office and heading back to the torture chamber… er, small room which held the most gorgeous man on the planet.

And she'd be touching his dick…

_Fuck._

* * *

**This is just a few chapters. I'll be posting them all within the next couple of days. ****Thank you for reading!**


	2. Manscape

**You guys rock! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Manscape**

Rosalie kept her smirk at bay just long enough for Bella to leave and close her door.

She truly didn't want Bella to be uncomfortable, but she knew her friend needed a little push. In this case, it was a rather big push, but she knew Bella would be fine. She wasn't that timid freshman anymore. She was a college graduate with a great job in a kick-ass company, if Rose did say so herself. She was confident and poised.

She would be fine.

Rose hadn't asked Bella purely for matchmaking purposes, though. Bella was great at molding—rarely had a noticeable imperfection in her end products. Rosalie liked for her team to be hands-on in their operations. It gave them a better sense of what they were researching and selling. Her R &amp; D team especially, which Bella was an integral part of, did a lot of product testing for her as well.

And if Rose's plan succeeded, Bella would be testing out one Mr. Edward Cullen tomorrow night.

**~XXX~**

Bella's stomach somersaulted as she grew closer to the door which separated her from Edward. That was… if he hadn't taken off after seeing her, afraid of a repeat performance of that fateful night.

With a deep, cleansing breath that did nothing to stop her hands from shaking, she grasped the handle and opened the door.

Edward's head snapped up, and he murmured her name in a way that made her knees turn to jelly.

Luckily she was still gripping the door handle and kept herself upright.

How was he even more gorgeous than she remembered?

"Hello, Edward." She swallowed hard, not having tasted his name in her mouth in a very long time. It went down like a fine wine. "I'm supposed to be doing your mold today, but if you're not comfortable with that, I can—"

"No!" he almost shouted, shaking his head and lurching forward the tiniest bit. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no. Uh… That's not necessary. But thank you."

That smile would be the death of her.

_Thank you again, door handle._

She finally released the metal knob and stepped fully into the room with him, inhaling another deep breath and instantly realizing her mistake. The small room was saturated with his clean masculine scent, and it was intoxicating to her. It pulled memories from her mind of that night when she'd been in his arms.

She'd wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her.

And then she'd ruined it all.

Clearing her throat, Bella smoothed down her hair. She didn't think she could re-button her shirt without causing suspicion, so she left it, sure that he wouldn't care to look anyway. He'd never pursued her after that humiliating night, and although part of her was grateful for that, a larger part had yearned for it.

"Have you read over the information provided?" Bella asked without looking at him, crossing over to the workstation that had been set up on the desk against one wall.

"Yes."

She snapped on a pair of gloves and picked up the electric shaver that was set out.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

When he didn't respond, she raised her eyes to his face.

"Hi," he said with a slight smirk.

The heat bloomed on her face before she could even take a breath, and she hated that he still had that kind of effect on her. Her hands shook again, and she fumbled the shaver, looking on in horror as it dropped to the tile floor and broke apart into what she was sure was a thousand tiny pieces.

"Here, let me help," Edward said, bending down and picking up the scattered parts. When Bella got down onto the floor as well, Edward smiled at her again. He really needed to stop that. "It's good to see you," he murmured.

Bella attempted a smile too, and she must have pulled it off because Edward's widened. "You too," she said. "Although these are some seriously weird circumstances to be meeting again under." She picked up the last piece she found of the device and looked back up at him. "Are you _sure_ you're comfortable with this?"

Another devilish smirk pulled at one side of Edward's mouth. "I think I can handle it. You?"

Bella stood and threw away the debris in her hands, then straightened out her clothes. "Yes. I've done several of these. You're in good hands."

He appeared to chew on his smirk a bit while stifling a laugh. "I have no doubt."

Bella shook off her nervousness and reminded herself for the millionth time since learning he was her first client of the day that she was a professional adult woman. She'd seen plenty of dicks. Edward Cullen's was not special.

_Not. Special._

"I guess I should've asked if you already shaved," she said, returning her attention to the desk. "If not, I'll go and find another shaver."

"I did. I usually just trim, though, so hopefully I didn't miss any."

_He manscapes. _

Bella appreciated a clean work space, always had.

"It should be fine. I'll clear away the substance quickly, so it shouldn't stick and pull any hairs you might've missed."

"Great," he replied with a smile. "So should I just…?" Edward rested his fingers on the top button of his dark, _extremely_ well-fitting jeans, awaiting her instructions to take them off.

God, could she really do this? Be so close to this beautiful man and touch him so intimately?

She could already feel herself becoming aroused, and he was still fully clothed.

_Professional. Keep it professional, Bella._

"Yes. Once I blend the mixture, we don't have much time to get you into the mold. I'll go and get the warm water I need and be right back. Would you like the DVD turned on to uh…" She cleared her throat, averting her eyes after catching herself looking at his button fly. "...help with arousal?"

A soft chuckle tumbled out of Edward's mouth. "No, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Um…" Flustered by his completely unruffled state, Bella turned toward the DVD player anyway, then back toward the desk, and then finally the door. "Okay, I'll just…" She pointed in the direction she needed to go and then stepped out into the hallway, hearing another chuckle from Edward as she closed the door.

He was laughing at her. Awesome.

As if she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of this guy enough already.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Embarrassment

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Yes, I absolutely plan to finish my other stories. This was something I'd signed up to write before realizing my writing time would be cut down so much. Thanks so much for your patience!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Embarrassment**

Bella entered Venus's small breakroom and moved to the sink. She fished a thermometer out of a drawer and proceeded to get the water she needed to 98 degrees, then walked briskly back to the office, careful not to spill.

Facing the door yet again, Bella steeled her nerves against what she would likely see once she went inside.

Edward's back was to her, and she almost dropped the bowl in her hands at the sight of him. His rust-colored sweater lay neatly folded with the rest of his clothes, and she let her eyes follow the lines of his lean-muscled back, to a small but perfectly curved ass that she wanted to squeeze the hell out of… preferably while he was on top of her.

_Shit. _

These were not professional thoughts at all, but there was no stopping them. She licked her lips as her gaze traveled down his long toned legs.

_Powerful thighs,_ she thought, blushing at the path her mind had taken.

"Are you gonna come in and shut the door?" Edward asked without turning around to face her. "Or were you planning to just stand there and stare at me for the foreseeable future?"

Bella's eyes snapped shut. "I'm… I was just…" She released a sigh. "Sorry." Opening her eyes, she managed to close the door and set the bowl of water down on the desk without spilling. It felt like quite a feat with a naked Edward Cullen less than five feet away from her. "Why didn't you use the robe?"

He shrugged, turning toward her. She kept her eyes averted for the moment, desperate to cling to some shred of her dignity around this man. "I didn't see the point, really," he said. "You're going to see it all anyway."

He was smirking. Again. She could tell without even looking at him.

Bastard.

Another deep breath helped Bella force calm through her body. She would not let him see the effect he was having on her—not after everything.

Affixing a pleasant but indifferent expression onto her face, she turned fully toward him, and shock flitted across Edward's features before he smoothed them out again. "Let's get started then," she said, proud of herself for not letting her eyes glance down below his waist... _yet_.

Edward fidgeted… actually _fidgeted_, one hand skimming through his already unruly hair as he looked anywhere but at her. After palming his neck for a brief moment, both hands moved down to cover his junk before he finally let them both fall back to his sides.

Maybe he wasn't quite as sure of himself as he wanted her to think.

This time, _she_ smirked, breathing out a short laugh through her nose and then letting out a noisy sigh of relief. "Thank God you're nervous too," she said. "I was beginning to think you really were some kind of demigod sent to Earth to make women swoon and then melt their panties right off."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, one side of his mouth pulling back up. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"No," he said in a nonchalant tone, putting on a show of furrowing his brows and scratching his head. "I don't think I do. Rewind to the melting-panties-off part again?"

Bella tried not to smile. She really did. But it couldn't be helped. She never wondered why she'd liked Edward so much. There were some guys in her past who, once she was over them, made her question why she'd ever liked them in the first place.

But not Edward. He was smart and funny and so passionate about becoming a pediatrician. They'd bonded over their shared love of '90s grunge bands, having grown up listening to them because their parents did. They'd cracked up together, volleying _Tropic Thunder_ quotes back and forth. And he'd actually _listened_ to her when she talked, something not many guys his age did, she'd noticed.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want," she replied. "You know exactly how good-looking you are."

Both of his thick eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "You think I'm good-looking?"

"No," she deadpanned. "Not at all."

He nodded, a phony look of sadness on his face, his arms folding inward and hands coming to rest on his junk again. "Makes sense. After all, you _did_ puke all over me when I tried to kiss you." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Obviously I disgust you."

The color drained from Bella's face before it burst into flames at the mention of that night. She'd been nervous about her first college party and had consumed more alcohol than she'd realized, which later decided to make a reappearance all down the front of Edward's clothes and shoes when he'd finally, _finally _leaned in to kiss her.

She had hoped with everything in her that he'd somehow forgotten about that part.

Bella cleared her throat. "We should get started. Uh… Sorry. I'll just be another minute. I need to go reheat the water."

"Hey, you okay?" Edward said, reaching an arm out to her but letting it fall before touching her.

"Oh, yeah. Fine." She forced a smile. "Be right back."

Bella did her best to shake off the hot prickles of embarrassment that had washed over her when he'd brought up the incident between them. It was the single most humiliating experience of her life, and he'd _joked_ about it.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, she realized. He'd never tried to get in contact with her again, so he clearly hadn't wanted to kiss her even half as badly as she'd wanted to kiss him. Having their one and only night together end in that way was no big deal to him.

She mentally kicked herself. They'd finally gotten to a somewhat comfortable place in there, and she'd freaked out again.

That night was ancient history, she reminded herself. He'd dated since then. She'd dated since then. Why was she clinging to this so much?

Bella breezed back into the room with a smile on her face after giving herself a pep talk and deciding she was totally over it.

Totally.

"Okay," she said, placing the bowl of warm water on the desk again and picking up a large hard-plastic tube. "Ready to finally get— Oh…" She'd turned toward him and let her eyes follow the trail of dark hair that led down his taut stomach, to that defined V of his hips, noticing he'd gone soft.

"Sorry," he mumbled, cupping himself fully again and reaching for the robe that hung from a hook near the door. He held it loosely in front of his body. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "I feel like I upset you or something. I was just kidding around. I thought…" He trailed off, running his free hand through his hair, but Bella knew what he meant. He thought they'd gotten past the initial awkwardness and could joke around with each other.

"No, really." She swiped her hand through the air. "I'm perfectly fine. I really did need to go reheat the water. It _has_ to be at 98 degrees." She glanced down, and Edward shifted uncomfortably. "So if we want to get the show on the road, you'll need to… uh…" Her top teeth sank into her bottom lip and then slowly released it. "Do you want the DVD now or...? _Oh_," she breathed out as she saw him lengthening again right before her eyes.

Without conscious thought, Bella licked her lips, and her hand twitched at her side in much the same way Edward's cock twitched, accompanied by a soft groan from him.

She wanted to touch him. Without her gloves.

Swallowing the saliva that had filled her mouth, she turned back to her workstation. "If you're uh… fully erect, I'll go ahead and mix the molding powder in with the water."

The only sound she heard for a few seconds was her own unsteady breathing.

"I'm ready," he said.

Was his voice huskier than it'd been a minute ago, or was that just her own lust clouding her thoughts?

Bella worked fast and poured the mixture into the tube, which had been pre-cut to the specifications given by Edward beforehand.

As she approached him, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye, so she watched his chest expand with his deep breaths.

He had a _really_ nice chest—solid and smooth with just a smattering of dark golden hair.

Bella swallowed thickly again and glanced up at his face. She was pretty sure the look he was giving her qualified as... _smoldering_.

_Move over, Flynn Rider._

A giggle burst out of her at her internal musings.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Something funny about my dick?"

Definitely not, but Bella couldn't answer him. She couldn't stop laughing either.

When Edward's hands went to his hips and he released an annoyed huff, she happened to glance down to see his cock bob comically with his movements.

She doubled over then, losing complete control and cracking up, tears gathering in her eyes.

This whole situation was just so absurd, and it was all catching up to her.

Edward picked up the robe again. "Look, I don't appreciate being laughed at while I'm naked," he said. "Not cool, Swan."

"Sorry, sorry," she rushed out, finally able to pull in a sufficient breath. "It's just… This whole thing… Us… It just struck me as funny all of a sudden. But I'm being unprofessional, and I apologize." Calming herself, she gingerly took the robe out of his hand, relieved to see he was still aroused. "We need to get you in here before it sets up." She cocked her head at him. "How did you stay…?" She pointed upward to indicate him still being erect and then instantly dropped her hand, feeling stupid.

He shrugged. "Your tits were bouncing around while you were laughing."

Bella's eyes about bugged out of her head. "Oh... Well…" She shrugged. "Okay, whatever works."

Edward let out a soft laugh through his nose, and she let herself look at his face. They were standing so close together now, and she could see that his relaxed smile went all the way up to his eyes, crinkling them in the corners and lighting them up with happiness.

Was he truly happy to see her, as he'd said?

Focusing back on the task at hand, she centered the tube in front of Edward's erection and pushed forward until his entire length was encased within.

He moaned, deep and throaty.

It was a normal occurrence. The molding mixture was warm and squishy, but this was the only time the involuntary sound had made her clench around the hollow ache between her legs.

"Try not to move," she whispered, still holding the tube against his body. She then bent down carefully to remove the inevitable spillage from around the base of the tube and the floor.

Her gloved hands brushed over the skin of his balls and inner thighs, and she could actually hear him gulp. She saw his toes press hard into the floor and start to curl under. She may have let her hands linger a touch longer than necessary before standing again, coming almost nose to nose with Edward.

"All clean," she said.

"Bella…"

Her eyes fluttered closed under his intense gaze. "Not much longer now. It only needs a couple of minutes to set… up…" Her last two words came out as nothing but breathy whispers as she felt one long warm finger trail over her collarbone and then descend to skim the soft skin just at the top of her cleavage. Her lips parted, and a low moan escaped her. It seemed to make him even more brazen, and his finger curved and traced the swell of one breast, then the other.

"So soft," he murmured.

Bella opened her eyes, because she _needed_ to see the look on his face. His green eyes were following the path his finger was taking over her skin, and he appeared to be in awe.

"Wh…" She released a heavy breath as his finger stilled right at the top of the valley between her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Though her voice was breathy and soft, Edward dropped his hand, contrition taking over his face. "I'm sorry. I just… had to touch you. I mean…" He gestured at his body. "I've been naked in this room with you for at least a half hour, and you just… You're still so beautiful, Bella. And those gorgeous tits…" He trailed off, staring at them unabashedly.

Bella swallowed hard and cast her eyes down at the tube she was holding. Edward's touch wasn't unwelcome, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he'd never tried to contact her after the night they'd spent together. They hadn't had a chance to exchange numbers before… _Puke-gate_ happened, but regardless of that and the fact that she'd avoided him, he could've easily gotten her number from Emmett. If he had just reassured her that everything was okay, then _she_ could've been okay. Instead, he'd left her to wallow in that humiliation—the look of horror on his face, the sound of his friends and countless girls, girls she knew were much prettier than her, laughing at her.

How could he be so casual about it now? Should she just let it go?

Bella shook her head to herself. She felt like she couldn't. Not without knowing why.

She had a surge of confidence as she held Edward Cullen's dick in her hand. Sort of.

She raised her eyes back to his soft green ones. "Why didn't you ever try to talk to me again after that night?" she asked. "Did I just imagine all of that between us? Was the vomiting really _that_ much of a deal-breaker?"

Edward's eyes widened at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

"What?" she asked, irritation clear in her tone.

"Emmett didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh…" Edward palmed the back of his neck. "You should probably talk to him. I… uh, actually _did_ want to get in touch with you, but…"

Exasperated, Bella asked, "But what?"

"Since I'm sort of..." He glanced down between them. "...at your mercy here, just… talk to him. If you still want to talk to me after that, then… yeah. I'd really like that."

His soft smile and the clear adoration in his eyes made Bella want to forget everything that had happened and just jump him right there. But she was at work. And apparently she had a giant man-boy to interrogate.

She gave him a small nod. "Okay, I will. Um." She pointed down. "This should be ready. I'm going to go on out. Just slide it off slowly and leave it on the desk. There's lotion and tissues in the top drawer if you want to… uh… Yeah." She flashed him an awkward smile, her mind conjuring up unbidden images of his large hand fisting his cock and stroking it, his head tilted back, neck straining and voice groaning his release.

Letting him take hold of the tube, she felt her cheeks warm even further as he brushed his fingers over hers. The heat that invaded her hand and traveled up her arm made her knees weak again.

"You have my number on my info sheet," Edward said, tipping his head toward her clipboard, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

She nodded again and stepped to the door, trying like hell to hold it together.

"Bella," he called to her just before she left the room. "Please just remember that I was a dumb kid, okay? And Emmett was a scary fucker, even back then."

Her brows knitted together in confusion, but she uttered an "okay" anyway.

"And just know that if you don't call me, I'll understand. But after seeing you again today… It just brought everything back, and…" He sank a hand into his hair. "Sorry, I probably sound like an idiot. My point is, I'd really like to see you again."

"You would?"

"Very much, yes."

A shy but pleased smile spread across Bella's face and once again, she quietly said, "Okay," before slipping out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Number 13

**You guys are the best!**

**For Sara**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Number 13**

Bella raised an eyebrow at Rose, who was not so casually leaning against Bella's desk when she returned to grab her next client information sheet.

Bella smoothly ignored her until Rose huffed and asked, "_Well_?"

"Well what?"

It took extreme effort on Bella's part to contain her laugh at Rose's epic eyeroll.

"You know damn well what. How did it go? You were in there for quite a while. Did you guys talk? Kiss? Fuck?"

Bella gasped. "Seriously, Rose? You think I'd fuck him at work?"

"I…" Rose shrugged and blushed.

Rosalie Hale _never _blushed.

"You… _Really_?" Bella asked. "Wow." She processed that for a moment. "Wait. Like, in your office? Eww. I don't think I can go in there anymore. God only knows where Emmett's hairy ass has been."

"Oh, don't worry," Rose replied without missing a beat. "I wax it for him now."

Bella gaped at her.

"What?"

She snapped her mouth shut. "Nothing."

"Okay, so… I need details."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Payback for blindsiding me," Bella replied with a satisfied smile. "Although… depending on how my conversation with your boyfriend goes, I may be thanking you with cupcakes and cookies. Or… y'know, riding crops and nipple clamps. Whatever."

Rose laughed. "What does Em have to do with it?"

"I actually don't know. Edward just said I needed to talk to him about what happened back then."

Rose's eyebrows climbed her forehead. "Huh. Okay. Well, let me know how it goes."

"I will," Bella said as Rose began to walk back toward her office. "Rose?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Next time you want to set me up with someone, maybe just dinner out or something?"

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, sweet Bella. There won't be a next time."

**~XXX~**

Bella's conversation with Emmett was… interesting. She didn't end up having to pummel her best friend _too_ hard, but she was disappointed in both him and Edward for taking her choice in the matter away.

Still, she knew she wanted to see Edward again. No question.

She'd gotten to know him as much as she could within a few hours that night years ago, and her friends knew him well. She knew he was a good guy, and now she knew he was genuinely interested in her. She'd wanted to call him right after talking with Emmett, but it was late, and she had a job to do.

It was the night after the moldings were done, and Bella had taken home her three sample dildos to try out. As part of Venus's research and development team, she often tested out products and reported back. She knew Jessica had collected the molds and poured the silicon mixture in, adding vibrating mechanisms and using random colors. Then Rose had assigned a number to each one and handed them out to the team.

Bella had numbers 8, 10, and 13.

After a glass of wine, she removed her clothes and got ready.

She took her time, slowly coaxing herself to climax with each one and making notes afterward as she let her body relax and regroup.

Number 8, a six-inch black one, was pretty good but a little too thick for her comfort.

Number 10 was pink and about nine inches long, too long to fit completely inside her. But the girth on it was fine.

"Lucky number 13," she muttered to herself, placing the sparkly purple dildo at her entrance and sliding it inside of her. "Ohhh," she moaned as she pulled back and pushed it in again, releasing a long groan after she flicked on the vibration.

It was just right—about seven inches long and just wide enough to stretch and fill her without any pain. It curved upward just slightly at the tip, rubbing against her G-spot on every pass.

_Perfect._

Bella palmed her breast and then pinched and tugged at her nipple as her other hand worked the vibrator in and out. Her free hand then traveled down her abdomen to her pussy to rub and pinch her clit until... "Oh… my… _fuck_," she exclaimed, her body going rigid as she came hard around her new best friend.

She was going to have to find a way to keep this one.

Her mind was so far gone, floating in orgasmic bliss, that she didn't even think about the fact that it was an exact replica of one of the men who'd been in her office building the day before.

**~XXX~**

Edward was in his apartment the next afternoon, studying for finals when his phone vibrated and skittered across his desk. He didn't recognize the number but took a chance and answered anyway.

His hope that it was Bella was fulfilled as her husky voice greeted him.

"Hey," he said back to her. "You talked to Emmett?"

"I did," she confirmed.

"And you called."

She laughed softly. "I did. But this is actually a business call."

Edward rubbed his forehead where it had wrinkled up. "What do you mean?"

"Something went wrong with your mold. We're going to need you to come back in to the office. Can you make it in this afternoon?"

Edward checked his watch. "It's already four. Doesn't everyone leave by five?"

"Usually, but we need to get these done before the end of the week, and we're running out of time."

"And will you be doing my mold again?" he asked with a smirk.

Bella sounded like she had a smile in her voice as well. "It's a possibility," she teased, leaving it at that.

"Hmm. Okay. I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Make it 45," she said mysteriously and then hung up.

Edward stared at his phone after the call ended, not quite sure what had just happened or what would happen when he showed up at Venus. But there was no fucking way he wasn't going to go.

* * *

**This one was short, but the next one is the longest. ;) Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Mistletoe

**You guys... Your reviews have been AMAZING. I cannot thank you enough. I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Mistletoe**

Light snow was coming down when Edward arrived at Venus at 4:43pm. He shook it out of his hair just before stepping through the door. They'd decorated for Christmas since he'd been there earlier in the week. There were normal things like a nice Christmas tree in one corner and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling in various places. And not so normal things, like dildos wearing tiny Santa hats and 'Merry XXX-mas' spelled out on the wall with rope and whips.

Edward chuckled and said hi to Rose when she stepped out of her office with her laptop bag in tow. "Heading home?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You can go on back to the same office you were in last time and get ready." She started to walk off but then stopped and turned back toward him. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Use the robe this time." Her conspiratorial wink caused a flush of embarrassment to flow over Edward's skin. Either she had cameras installed in the offices, or Bella had talked to her about him.

With a strong nod and a deep breath, Edward strode toward the small room and went inside, removing all of his clothing and pulling on the soft robe that hung on the coat rack.

It took him a few minutes to realize there was nothing out on the desk to indicate that he would be molded again.

His brows pulled together in the middle, and just then, there was a light knock on the door. God, he hoped it was Bella. "Come in."

Edward smiled in relief when he saw that gorgeous face appear in the doorway. And when he let his eyes roam over the red wrap dress hugging her luscious curves, he couldn't help the way his dick jumped to life.

Bella's eyes dipped down, and she smirked, one eyebrow pulling up.

"Shit," Edward said, glancing at the way he was tenting the front of his robe. "No hiding that, I guess." He shrugged playfully, to which Bella gave him a seductive smile, walking toward him and mesmerizing him with her swaying hips. "I take it I'm not really here to be re-molded?"

Her lips quirked upward even more, and she shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied, licking his lips.

Bella's gaze rested on his mouth for a moment before her face scrunched slightly in anger. "Ugh. I could _kill_ Emmett for meddling like that."

Edward reached for her hand and pulled her to stand closer to him. He caressed the soft skin on the back of her hand with his thumb, hoping to offer some comfort. "He was just looking out for you. He didn't know that I wasn't a player. Think of how that looked to him. One minute, I'm about to kiss you, and then after you leave, a different girl is kissing me." He shook his head and ran his free hand through his hair. "I was so pissed that you'd left because I just wanted to spend more time with you. I shouldn't have done those shots. The room started tilting, and I had to sit down. That girl just dropped into my lap and glued her mouth to mine. I got her off of me, but I was so uncoordinated that it took me a minute. And then Em was in my face. It had been such a good night, and then it just turned to shit."

Bella looked down at their feet. "I'm sorry."

"God. No." Edward grasped her upper arms and waited for her soulful eyes to reconnect with his. "I didn't mean _that_ part. I mean, yeah. It was unfortunate, but I was talking about _after_ you left. Please don't apologize for that. _I'm_ sorry I didn't man up and go after you like I wanted to."

"It's okay."

He shook his head. "It's _not_. Yes, I was scared shitless of Emmett because he told me he'd grind my 'pretty face into the asphalt' if I ever came near you again, but I should have found a way around that."

He'd kicked himself for a long time for being a pussy and not going after her. She'd been such a refreshing change from all the vapid, fake girls he'd encountered since starting college. And as bummed as Edward had been about not getting to know Bella more, he'd eventually decided that if it was meant to be, then she'd tell Emmett to shove it and come to him. That thought had been niggling at him ever since he found out Bella didn't even know that Emmett had threatened him. It made its way back to the surface then, and he released her arms. "But… If Em didn't say anything to you about that other girl, then…" His brows furrowed. "Why didn't _you_ ever try to get in touch with _me_ again?"

Bella crossed her arms and rubbed at the places that were tingling from Edward's touch. "Um… I was just _really _fucking embarrassed. I mean, the look on your face… You looked absolutely horrified. And everyone was laughing, and I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. Emmett already had to practically drag me to that party in the first place, and of course I had to make a huge scene and humiliate myself _and_ the hottest guy in the room," she rambled. "I thought for sure you'd never want to see the girl who puked on you ever again. And…" Her eyes darted to his and then away. "I kinda felt like you were out of my league anyway, so… Yeah." She finished with a little shrug, and Edward couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him. "What's so damn funny?" she asked, her hands moving to her hips as she cocked her head at him and waited for an explanation.

"You thought… _I_… was out of…" Edward couldn't stop laughing. "Oh… shit, that's funny."

Bella's forehead creased in the middle. "I don't get the joke here."

"Bella, I was such a nerd." He reached out and hooked his index fingers around both of hers and pulled her hands off her hips. "I still _am_ in a lot of ways. I couldn't even believe you wanted to talk to me that night. I figured you could've had any guy you wanted in that room."

"I don't… What?"

Her confusion was adorable, and he leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "Bella… You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Uh… That can't be tr—"

Edward cut off her protest by brushing his lips over hers. "It's true."

Seemingly in a daze, she whispered, "Thank you."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

"For the record," she said, squeezing his fingers lightly and kissing the corner of his mouth, "you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen too."

"Then I guess we're even."

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his. "Guess so."

They stayed that way for several minutes, foreheads aligned and fingers locked together, stealing little kisses.

Edward couldn't believe it had taken this long to finally get a taste of this girl's lips. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her go now.

"Bella?" He pulled back enough so that he could focus on her face.

"Hm?" Her eyebrows rose slightly, but she didn't open her eyes.

He smiled at her cuteness. "Why did you ask me to come back here? Just wanted to get me naked again?" He waggled his thick eyebrows at her, half-joking but dying to know.

"Something like that," she replied with such nonchalance that Edward sucked in a breath and choked on his saliva. She was looking at him now with a sexy smirk on her full lips, the shy girl who thought he was out of her league having disappeared and replaced with a vixen, it seemed.

He was glad to see it. There was no mistaking that he wanted her. Badly.

The fact that she knew it and seemed to want him just as much, even after all this time, overwhelmed Edward, filling his chest with a kind of warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. Probably not since that fateful night when he'd first met this unique beauty.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Is everyone gone?"

Bella smirked. He wanted to lick it. "Yes."

"Good. Because we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He kissed the side of her mouth, murmuring against her skin, "And I'd like to do very dirty things to you in here."

"Oh yeah?" she replied innocently as he reached her earlobe and nipped at it. "Like what?"

The breathiness in her voice caused Edward's dick to pulse against her stomach.

He sucked at the spot just below her delicate ear. "Oh, I was having all kinds of fantasies the last time we were in here. Like taking you up against the door." Bella released a heavy breath, and he smiled against her skin. "And the desk… so many possibilities."

"Mmm."

His lips traveled up and down her graceful neck, and she tilted her head to grant him better access to her silky smooth skin.

Edward was certain he would never get enough of this woman for as long as he lived.

A sound of protest left his mouth when she pulled away from him, but the wicked curve of her lips reassured him.

Bella pulled at the tie of her dress, letting it fall away from her body and revealing the sexiest set of red underwear Edward had ever seen.

"What is…?" He squinted and stepped closer to her, examining the object in the center of her bra, and then he let out a surprised laugh, recognizing the little sprig attached there. "Wow... Well... I definitely plan to kiss everything under _this_ mistletoe."

They laughed together at their cheesiness, but Edward wasn't even close to kidding. He wanted to _devour_ her.

She'd been beautiful at eighteen too, but now she'd grown into herself more, possessing a level of confidence and grace she didn't quite have back then.

And those curves…

His hands moved up to slip the dress off of her slender shoulders, and he ran his palms down her sides, to her waist and over her hips, just feeling her.

It was still surreal to Edward to have the girl he considered the one that got away right here in front of him again, letting him touch her, kiss her.

Bella reached forward and untied his robe, pushing it off and running her hands over his chest and shoulders. "So… The desk, huh?" she said with a shy smile.

In response, Edward bent down and retrieved his robe from the floor, spread it out on the desk, and then lifted her up, earning a squeak of surprise from her. He deposited her ass on top of the desk and immediately leaned in to her, cupping her jaw and molding his lips over hers.

Bella kissed him back with such fervor that he felt intoxicated from the feelings coursing through him. With great reluctance, he released her petal-soft lips and knelt down to kiss a line down her stomach, to the top of her small red panties. They also had a tiny sprig of mistletoe attached to the front, and he looked up at her with a salacious grin.

She shrugged. "They're from our 'Christmas Goodies' line. I couldn't resist."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Merry Christmas to me," he quipped, earning a sweet laugh from Bella.

Edward hooked his fingers under the fabric at her hips and pulled the scrap of satin down her long legs, dropping them to the floor. Wrapping his arms under and around her thighs, he wasted no time spreading her open and taking a long lick up her slit, groaning at the taste of her. So warm and wet for him.

Bella's head fell back, a breathy moan spilling out of her pouty mouth. Braced on one hand, she pushed the other into his hair and gripped the strands at the root, spurring him on as he moved his focus to her clit. He wanted to make her _explode _on his tongue.

Edward slid a hand up her abdomen to palm one of her heavy breasts, giving it a firm squeeze and moaning against her flesh. When he rolled and then lightly pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, Bella gasped and bucked her hips against his face.

Her reactions to him were perfect. He licked and sucked, relishing her cries of pleasure, until she was shaking and chanting his name. Sliding two long fingers inside of her, he rolled her clit between his lips and stroked her G-spot until she fell apart with the sexiest groan he'd ever heard in his life.

"I want you inside me, Edward," she said breathlessly as he got to his feet. "Please."

He kissed her hard, pressing their bodies together and sliding his rock hard dick through her wetness. "I want to. _God_, so much. But I don't have anything."

"I'm on the pill. But…" She dipped her finger and thumb into one of her bra cups and produced a red-and-white-striped condom.

He laughed, plucking it from her hand and ripping the packet open. "I knew there was a reason I hadn't taken that off yet," he said with a wink.

Bella took care of that for him, reaching behind her and unhooking it to let it slide down her arms and to the floor. She must have wanted his lips on those nipples as badly as he wanted to put them there.

Edward wasted no time rolling the condom on, making his dick look like a candy cane, minus the hook, thank God. She smiled down at it, and he asked her the same question he had the last time they were in this room together, only this time, it was much more lighthearted. "Something funny about my dick?"

Bella arranged her facial features into total seriousness, although her underlying laughter was trying to break through. "No. Not at all," she said, her lips twisting to keep from curling up at the corners.

He tickled her sides lightly, making her pretty tits bounce as she laughed and squirmed on the desk. He stopped and stared. He couldn't help it.

Bella giggled and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

One side of Edward's mouth pulled up, and he slid both hands up to cup her breasts, needing to feel the weight of them again. Dipping his head down, he pulled one of her hard candy-pink nipples into his mouth.

Bella supported herself on one arm again and wrapped her hand around the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him to her.

He sucked and bit down lightly, running one hand up Bella's arched back, and then switched to the other breast to give it the same attention. "Do you know how many fantasies I've had about these? Holy shit." His mouth latched back on immediately as his free hand played and squeezed.

Bella tilted her body back with a moan and pushed her hips closer to his. "Please," she breathed.

Edward released her swollen nipple and took hold of his length to guide it to her entrance. "Anything," he murmured, looking directly into her dark chocolate eyes.

He meant it. He'd give her anything she asked for.

They gasped together as he slid inside, and as he pulled out and pushed back in, she mumbled, "Oh, God. Number thirteen."

"What?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. _God_, you feel so good."

"You too," he breathed out, looking down at where they were joined. "_Fuck_." Edward gripped the outside of her thighs and spread her wider for him. He needed to get deeper, needed to bury himself inside of this woman as far as he could go.

Both of Bella's hands were planted on the desk behind her, and she used the leverage to push her hips into his. Edward gripped behind her knees and lifted them up toward her chest, watching his fucking _candy cane_ dick disappear inside of her over and over again.

It was the sweetest fucking sight.

She gasped and mumbled incoherently as he pushed in and pulled out, letting her feel every inch of him before thrusting back inside.

He couldn't stand the distance between them, even though he was balls deep in her, so he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist and then pulled her upper body to his. Bella threw her arms around his neck, tucking her face against him and pressing her parted lips to his chest. Overwhelmed at having her in his arms and the fact that she was sharing her body with him, Edward buried his face into her neck. He smoothed his large hands up and down her back, up under her hair to cup the back of her neck and down to the top of her ass in a continuous circuit.

They bathed each other in heavy warm breaths.

Edward still didn't feel like he could get close enough.

With Bella's arms now anchoring her to him, he was able to release his hold on her and still feel her nipples against his chest. She was already so responsive to him, but he wanted more. Gliding both hands back down to her exquisite ass, he wedged his fingers underneath and lifted her slightly, pulling her hips hard against him and slamming up into her.

Bella's body shook, and she screamed his name, somewhat muffled against his damp skin.

"_Yes_," Edward hissed, immensely satisfied with that reaction. He wanted to hear it again.

And again.

He pounded into her, keeping hold of her ass, squeezing and pressing, grunting and groaning at the feel of her muscles fluttering around his cock.

"_Fuck_," she gritted out, her teeth pressing into his shoulder, and he decided that was infinitely hotter than anything. Ever.

He knew his pubic bone was bumping against her clit on every pass, and Bella suddenly let out a strangled cry of his name, throwing her head back and stiffening in his arms.

"_Ah, God_," Edward yelled as she clamped down on his dick and then went slack against him seconds later, her forehead coming to rest on his collarbone. He released her ass cheeks and moved his arms back around her to keep her pressed to his chest, pumping into her hard and chasing his own release. Her inner walls were still rippling along his cock, and after a short moment, his thrusts grew choppy, until he emptied himself with a loud grunted, "_Fuck._"

Bella still had her arms hooked around his neck, and she brushed sweet kisses along his collarbone and shoulder as he came down from his intense orgasm.

Sated, they leaned on each other as they caught their breath.

"You're amazing," Bella whispered, fingering the sweaty hair at the base of Edward's neck.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, and she laughed softly. "Because you're kinda my dream girl."

Bella pulled back and placed her palms on each side of his face, looking into his eyes. He felt like she could see deep down into his soul, every secret and mistake, yet she didn't seem to want to look away. "Edward…"

He licked his dry lips. "Yeah?" He grew a little nervous at her hesitant tone.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

A relieved laugh tumbled out of his mouth. "No," he said, and she blanched. Edward cradled her jaw and slid his fingers into her silky hair. "I'll go on an infinite number of dates with you."

Her answering smile made his heart flip over in his chest.

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Deal

**Did I say a couple of days? Well... I love you guys! **

**Chapter 6 - Deal**

Once they were redressed, Edward pulled Bella into his arms again. "I have finals coming up," he said against her hair, "and then I'm flying home to Chicago for Christmas."

She nodded against his chest, blinking back the tears gathering in her eyes. She would miss him like crazy, but it was only a couple of weeks. "I'll miss you."

His strong arms squeezed her tighter. "I'll miss you too, Bella. I still can't even believe all of this happened."

"Yeah. Thank God for Rose and her scheming."

"Really? She planned all of this?"

Bella pulled back and played with a button on Edward's shirt. "She never came out and said it, but yeah. She was the one who unbuttoned my shirt the other day so you'd get an eyeful." They both chuckled.

"And you didn't button back up," he pointed out.

Bella's cheeks heated. "No. I didn't." She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see if you'd even care to look. I don't know," she finished uncertainly, lowering her gaze.

"Not care to look…" Edward tipped her chin back up toward him with his finger. "Truthfully? It took everything in me to not stare like a pervert and drool on them the entire time, okay?"

Bella laughed. "Got it."

She kept her face tilted up toward him, hoping he would take the invitation to kiss her again. She got her wish, and his soft lips pressed against hers, pulling and sucking at them. She sighed into his mouth as they opened to each other and slid her tongue against his.

After their heated kiss came to a soft, sweet end, Edward's head cocked to the side slightly. "Oh, what was that number thirteen thing you said earlier, when we first…" One of his eyebrows lifted and came back down as he trailed off.

Bella's eyes widened, and her cheeks went nuclear. "Oh, uh… Well…" She scratched at the back of her neck where it suddenly felt hot and prickly.

"You can tell me anything, Bella. I won't judge you. It's just a little weird that you'd call out which number I am on your sexual partner list while we were actually..."

Bella guffawed. "_What?_ No. That's not it. Trust me. I'm nowhere near thirteen."

Edward couldn't quite hide the relief on his face from her. And as liberal as she considered herself to be, she understood. She couldn't bear to think of him being intimate with twelve other people before her.

"It was… um… God, this is embarrassing," she said. "After you guys were molded, obviously dildos were made from the molds, and then they were numbered. As part of the R &amp; D team, I was assigned to take three of them home, supposedly at random, and test them out. And well…"

"No shit? You had mine? And you recognized me when I slid inside?"

Bella flushed at the mention of him pushing into her. It had been surreal and the best thing she'd ever felt.

"Yeah. I came so hard on that sparkly purple dildo, you have no idea."

"Fuck," he breathed across her lips, his dick hardening against her stomach again. "Wait." His eyes narrowed slightly. "_Sparkly purple_? Seriously?"

Bella shrugged. "It's beautiful. I'm keeping it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He pushed his cock against her, and she let out a soft whimper. "You have the real thing now. That thing is going in the trash."

"Mmm." She slid her hands down to his ass and squeezed, pushing his hips into her. "We'll see."

Edward gathered her hair in one hand and sucked at her neck. "Mhm. Did they lock us in the building?"

Bella huffed out a breath as his teeth skimmed her earlobe. "Yes."

"And do you need to be home anytime soon?"

"Unh-uh," she said dumbly, the feel of his warm hands roaming over her curves again rendering her thoughts an incoherent mess inside her head.

"Good," he murmured. "I think it's time to live out some more fantasies in here before I have to go back to studying and taking exams and flying across the damn country and being away from you."

Bella nodded and then tipped her head back as Edward's lips blazed a fiery trail down her neck and over her shoulder where he'd pushed the fabric of her dress aside. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. The only word she could get out as Edward began to untie her dress again was… "Deal."

* * *

**That's all she wrote. Thanks so much, as always, for reading and for your sweet reviews! Anyone have a guess on which fairy tale this was (very loosely) based upon?**


End file.
